elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Chat/Logs/KJFG LogJam 2015 17Sep
< > Ночи! 0/ < > !updatelogs < > Ииши: Logs updated (added ~0 to log page). < > Ммм... Привет < > привет < > 0/ < > Привет! < > Привет! Смотрю сегодня тут почти никого небыло < > Да я не знаю) Вот, зашёл пол часа назад, только Ииши пробегала) < > Птичка! Привет! < > Пинг < > -__- < > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHYw2UEPCl4 < > Всем скумы в этом чате! :o/ < > 0/ < > кревед! < > Новые логи шикарны, о Стч, Повелител Железяк))) < > Спасибо! :) < > Здрасти < > Привет < > Все чёт молчат < > Интернет.... < > Чего-то реально пусто в чате. Пойду я... вечерком, может, еще забегу. Всем добра! < > Чат обновляется. F5 жал. Как я писать тогда могу... < > Добра! < > ну я... это... только проснулся < > 0/ < > !updated < > Кистрел Дикин: I haven't updated the logs since I joined here. There are currently ~22 lines in the log buffer. < > fine CHECKPOINT < > 0/ < > !commands < > Кистрел Дикин, all defined commands are: !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) CHECKPOINT < > ? CHECKPOINT < > !updatelogs < > Ииши: Logs updated (added ~1 to log page). < > http://ru.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/The_Elder_Scrolls_Wiki:Chat/Logs/KJFG_LogJam_2015_17Sep -- чекпоинт, сэр! < > CHECKPOINT!!! CHECKPOINT < > Heil Bunker. < > кревед Негатифчег! < > Неплохая замена, СтчЪ. < > Hallo, Ralvz'jeshka Shakaraph. CHECKPOINT < > Доброе утро, как поживаешь? < > Das tag is wunderbar, вот как. < > Хорошо. А так себе. Я начинаю видеть новое понимание русского языка. < > Какое? < > Свободно из ограничения английского языка. < > Порядок слов, грамматика, фрази. < > Фразы. < > "Ы". Rememder that. < > я еще не хорош, но "progress makes perfect" < > Ладно, спасибо < > "но" или "а" ? < > Where? < > In my last sentence "я еще не хорош, но "progress makes perfect" "? < > Кстати, как сказать "sentence" по-русски? < > In this situation - "но". CHECKPOINT < > I don't know, sorry. < > :o < > I mean such as this. <--- sentence. < > "Предложение". < > Тьфу, забыл :( < > Так этот пример. <--- предложение < > ? < > Алло Гаруст < > Yep. < > Огромное спасибо! < > Не за что. < > 0/ < > Алло < > Was? < > Несмотря мою опору переводчик (иногда), у меня лучше понимание грамматики < > "Hello"? < > I mean "what's up". < > I have the flu. :< < > Yes? < > привет всееееем! < > I'm sick < > Приветик SKY < > Really? CHECKPOINT < > Yeah < > Time to reconnect. < > I have a test, вернусь < > Will be waiting. < > пожалуйста давайте без английского, у меня тупит интернет, не могу вбить в переводчик (а в английском не силён) < > Думаю, Шакарафе будет тяжело говорить на русском. < > это где? < > или что? < > :facepalm: < > Та, с которой я общался 7 минут назад. < > но она ведь тоже может на русском < > поздаровалась CHECKPOINT < > Welcome back. < > Все хороши. Я могу практоровать русский. < > Пожалуйста. < > "Хорошо". < > Моя ошибка. < > "Всё хорошо". < > У моего клавиатури не буква "ё" < > But... < > `... < > Зррря... < > And yes, Shakaraph, not "клавиатури". CHECKPOINT < > "Клавиатуры". < > Don't forget about the "Ы". < > Мне нужно опять консультировать словарь... < > How much long you learn russian? < > 3 года, сам. < > 3 years? Not bad. < > И sounds as Ы when жи/ши < > Жи/ши with "И". < > Никто живает близ меня, а говорит по-русски < > So, you learnin russian? -- That nice. Respect! :) < > Heheh, slang English. < > Русский язык красыв. < > И "badass" < > I'm out. < > XD < > Bye 2015 09 17